A Modern Myth
by Jane S. Winchester
Summary: Set After Ghostfacers/Post Movie. Being a witch had her privileges and Muriel was aware of them, before the siblings ended her life she put a curse on them. Now almost nine hundred years later, she is back to finish what she started but this time she had to face a new set of hunters that will do anything to stop her. Hint of Gretel/Sam, Hurt/SickHansel and some Big Brothers Angst.
1. Whispers in the Dark

_So this is my first story, I used to publish with another account but decided to ditch it and begin anew, this chapter is just a small and very very short teaser of what the fic is going to be about and to tell how the bad things started to happen._

_This is a Supernatural/Hansel and Gretel Witch Hunters crossover, so yes you can count on Sam and Dean coming out at some point and our precius witch hunters being not themselves per se._

_Anyway you know the usual disclaimer, if you recognize it, I don't own it._

* * *

She knew her time was limited, her plan had being ruined yet again by the witch hunters and death finally had come knocking on her door but like any other of her kind, she wasn't going to die without a fail safe spell.

And when the clock started ticking and the hunter fell to the ground grunting in pain with her boot colliding with his chest it was the only sign she got to put her skills to use. It took only a matter of ten seconds to recite the chant in her mind and feel the spell lifting in the air surrounding the occupants in the small cottage.

Action followed the change and she was once again free but engage in a fight with the older sibling in which she lose amazingly fast, the desire of vengeance in the Witch hunters overcoming her own desire of power and freedom. As she stared at the grey-blue eyes of her enemy and the clear brown of the grand white witch she realize this was finally it, she was going to die one way or another, and with one last chocked smile she let death take her.

Now she just had to wait, wait until her spell started working…

Just wait to be reincarnated in a new time when she can finally complete her goal and harvest the heart of the descendant of Gretel without the two siblings in her way.

Little did she know that she was not the only one that had a safe fail in case the worse happen.

Adrianna didn't only protect her children while she was alive, didn't just make them immune to the witches spells and give them the ability to fight them off. No… the grand white witch had make sure that Hansel and Gretel will forever be there to stop her plans.

Without knowing Adrianna and Muriel had initiated a cycle when both spells collided with one another and the process of good against evil started to fall apart. When every once in a while Muriel and the siblings will reincarnated and engage in a battle and every time the dark witch will fail on her plans thanks to Adrianna's spell, her only relieve and advantage was the knowledge of her own spell breaking one of the protection walls of the older sibling.

The first time the reincarnation spell appear, it had happen four generations later, she had convinced her sisters witches to help her kill the hunters and that plan had ended up with her wounded and dying in the middle of a forest clearing and Hansel kneeled beside her with that satisfied smirk on his face and Gretel behind him, Muriel had acted fast and before life escaped her. She had stabbed the older sibling in the heart killing him.

The second time she had fallen from a cliff alongside the same older hunter and into a pyre below, that burned their bodies completely into ashes with Gretel standing at the top staring at them.

For five reincarnations, she had always lost her war to the siblings but won a small victory as she always manage to take Hansel down with her and watch Gretel mourn her brother until their next time to be together came.

Two grand witches and a fearless witch hunter fighting to stop one another, and only one could win…little they all know that the most important battle of their many lives was yet to come.


	2. More than it Seems

_Chapter two dedicated to my good friend _**_Elizabeth Barton, _**_I know your birthday was almost a month ago but Happy Birthday anyway this one is a present for you._

_I want offer my sincere gratitude to those who review last chapter, those who have favorite this or are following._

_You know the disclaimer, you recognized it, I don't own it._

* * *

_"She seems angry"_

_"That was awesome"_

_"It's called the blood moon, it occurs once in a generation"_

_"You're very handsome"_

_"What does that look to you?"_

_"Bad move witch hunter"_

_"Don't touch him"_

_"Finish her off already"_

_"Thank you… Hansel"_

He jerked awake to the chirping of the birds outside and the sun light already finding a home in his room, bleary eyes scanned the light brown ceiling for any sign of to whom the voices of his dreams belonged too, he had a faint feeling of butterflies on his stomach and the sensation that he was missing something important and life mattered.

"James are you up!" hollered a female voice from down the hall and he squinted his eyes at the nightstand clock, it was almost nine am in the morning, and for a Saturday morning it felt pretty early to get up "JAMES"

"I heard you the first time Mira" he replied back pulling of the covers, hand running up his dirty blond hair and then back down his eyes to get the sleep out of them blearily. If his sister saw him still half asleep and in pajamas she would be pissed, after all he had promised to take her for breakfast before escorting her to that art exposition she had.

He could not feel more proud of her and her dream of being an artist, they parents haven't being very supportive of that matter and he had pulled it up on himself to act as her guide, her parent and her friend. So far he had done it pretty well, giving the fact that he the most he had manage to get as a job was as a security officer in the Museum, but Miranda had told him she felt so happy of him.

James heard the unmistakable sound of his sister footsteps on the hallway carpet and jumped out of bed towards his closet, Mira can be pretty sociable and kind with everybody but when angered, she was the devil and he had learned over time not to provoke her rage.

With quick reflexes he changed into a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt.

He was into putting his boots when the door to his room opened and the silhouette of the woman appear at the doorstep.

"Hey, good morning sis" James greeted tying the laces without even having to look at them; years of practice had make him an expert on that. Grey-blue eyes bored into honey brown with a glint of happiness and she retaliated with a furrowed brow "What?"

"Hair is spiking up in all directions, jeans are the same as yesterday and you are putting on a black boot and a brown one… you just got up, didn't you?"

He offered his best 'sorry' smile and dropped the brown boot under his bed before picking the right one, Miranda just watched him from her post at the door for a couple more seconds before turning around back the way she came.

"You're gonna have to take me to get some good breakfast as a punishment for being late!" she hollered back jokingly earning a slight groan from her brother. A smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she makes a beeline to her room to pick up her bag and jacket. Her brother would be ready in no time and then they will be enjoying a good meal and some brother-sister quality time,

She only hoped to find the strength to tell him the truth.

* * *

From all the crappy places they had seen in hunts, warehouses were the most down right depressive, unpleasant and stupid of all. But Dean had to give it to their prey that she had chosen the most forgotten, hidden and rundown place to live in a place so small as Orofino, Idaho.

The two sets of flashlights illuminating their path and stealth feet walking carefully over two rusty and old wooden floors.

"Oh man, why those these witches like to pick warehouses about to collapse as lairs? I though that having magic will at least help them rebuild this place" Dean sighed looking around the dark warehouse that seemed to be abandoned for a very long time now.

"They need to keep a low profile Dean, and the warehouses and abandon buildings give them the privacy to do it" Sam muttered under his breath as he followed behind his brother, deeper into the deserted building.

Dean just shrug his shoulder in annoyance as they headed towards another hall, completely ignoring the sensation that told him something was definitely wrong, even if witches liked warehouses as reunion places, this one lacked off anything that might look like witchcraft had being performed. Then again when witches left many clues behinds and personally this one had being a pain in their asses for a couple of weeks now.

Sam had found out in the news about missing children reports increasing over the last month, two of the witnesses had proclaimed a woman had attacked and took the kids with her to the deepest part of the Clearwater forest that run east of the town. Authorities couldn't give any logical explanation to why the children were being taken and who the kidnapper was. The description of the attacker was like nothing they had heard before, a woman with pale skin that seem almost white, blood red lips, long black hair and dark yellow eyes was definitely odd.

The Winchester had run on a lot of ideas of who might had being behind the attacks, not even them had heard of a supernatural creature with that sort of description and Bobby couldn't not give them any ideas either, so they went to Idaho to investigate in person and found more details until the witchcraft started to appear.

It was Dean who had run into one of them three days ago in the road back to the motel, the bitch was about to take another child when the hunter had stopped her in mid-kidnap and saved the boy, whoever she had manage to escape him not before the older Winchester make sure to have a trail to follow to her lair.

And now they where in this rundown building when supposedly the witch had run off after the encounter.

Dean sighed as he started flashing his light around the room and noticed an open door to his left; he could have sworn a faint whisper was coming from there.

He frowned to himself before signaling Sam with a move from his head that there was something down there, Sam nodded his understanding following his brother as they crept towards the door, stepping carefully inside and making sure no noise was made. They both looked around the room to find a couple of candles and wooden bowls littering the tables and windowsills.

They didn't have much time to analyze everything as they were startled when the door slammed shut behind them.

"Son of a…"

They quickly scanned the room reaching for their guns and prepare to fight the evil thing.

Sam froze instantly when he heard a deep cackling from behind him and an icy breath caressing his left ear. Dean was just two steps way but hadn't noticed anything.

The younger Winchester hold his breath for a second and then he twirled around quickly to see a tall woman, almost as tall as him, staring up at him. His wrist was caught by the witch as he observed the witch.

She had light blue skin that almost touched white, her lips a black dry color, her eyes completely devoid of the whiteness were a sparkling sapphire blue, only the pupil was black as the woman locked gazes with his own green eyes.

He felt his skin crawl as the woman lips turned up into a devilish smirk, her dark red hair hanging down her shoulders as she moved first, grabbing Sam's other wrist that erupted in a grunt of surprise from the hunter, a noise that caught the attention of Dean.

The older Winchester reacted immediately, turning and kicking out as he tried to take out the woman's legs and pull Sam away at the same time. She retaliated the attack wiping Sam's body around before Dean's legs could reach her and throwing the man towards his brother. Both Winchester fell down to the floor as the witch took the opportunity to flee.

"Fucking witches" Dean grunted ordering his body to move fast and follow the witch.

Sam didn't realize his brother was up until he saw him running out the door and after the woman, he had a terrible feeling something was going to go wrong if he left Dean alone with the witch.

"Dean!" he shouted, scrambling to his feet to follow them. The hall was empty and eerie silent, he looked around for any sign of his brother, his heart hammering in his chest when he heard no verbal reply but the sound of a gun going off. His worry rocketed sky high "DEAN!"

Sam went after where he thought the sound had come from, worry and desperation evident in his eyes as he searched for anything that might help him. He was running out of places to look. Only one hall remained unchecked. He frowned before stepping forwards amazed at what he saw.

Dean was at the room at the far end of the hall fighting his own gun as the witch tried to pry the object from the hunter hand.

But from his vantage position Sam could see her reaching for something inside her dress pocket, what looked like a stick of a tree with a glowing red jewel on the center, she was ready to stab his brother but Sam shot her shoulder, earning a pain filled shout as the woman gripped her wounded shoulder and dropped the stick and stumble backwards.

She shot Sam a dirty look before the flashlights went out as the witch disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Dean" Sam called, tucking away his gun as he walked towards his brother, the older was sporting a slip lip from where the witch had hit him right before she tried to take his gun away.

"I'm fine Sam"

"What were you thinking man? Running after her alone like that" Sam scolded at which Dean just shrugged, she didn't kill him, not even wound him badly, Sam was just being an annoying over reacting brother.

"I almost got her Sam; we couldn't let her escape, we needed her to get her friends"

"Yeah but…"

Dean hold his hand out to shut his brother out and started to make his way towards the exit, the witch was gone, no point on staying in the warehouse any longer, she was not going to come back anymore.

"We'll talk about this in the motel; we need to find this bitch before another kid goes missing"

Sam picked up Dean's flashlight and gun, then followed after him. As they walked back to the car, he kept shooting worried glances at the building, the witch was obviously coming to prepare herself for something before they crashed the party, the forgotten candles and bowls where a clear sign of it, but preparing for what?.

'I should look at this more deeply' thought Sam with worry.

When they reached the Impala, both Winchester put their stuff in the trunk of the car, the making themselves comfortable inside, Dean turned the ignition, casting one last long look at the dark building before driving away.

* * *

The drive to their motel didn't took to long, the streets were empty due to the fact that it was almost three in the morning and the only people trailing around where factory workers.

Dean collapsed on the bed he had claimed, legs hanging over the edge with his knees bent as he laced his fingers behinds his head and stared at the ceiling, his mind wandered. He couldn't stop thinking about the witch in the warehouse and how she reacted as their apparition, her face contorted as she had seen a ghost or something, a light of slight recognition hidden in her eyes before being turned into a glare. It gave Dean a bad taste in his mouth that he didn't like at all, then again maybe he was just tired and a little paranoid, witch hunting was never easy and always throw him of balance.

Although in their line of work, it paid off to be a little bit paranoid now and again, his instinct was never wrong. He sat up when Sam slapped him on the knee to drag his attention, eyes narrowed when his thought were interrupted.

"What?"

"You okay?"

Dean shook his head and straightened, he blinked hard as he focused on the wall in front, loosing himself in some spot.

"I was just thinking about that witch we found"

"What about her?" The other bed squeaked under Sam's weight when he sat down and started unlacing his boots.

"For a moment I could have swear we look familiar to her somehow, like she recognize us or something about us make her remember about someone else… I don't know" he rubbed his eyes tiredly, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his head on his open palm as he leaned forward. "Maybe it was my imagination"

"Well even so, we should investigate a little more about the witches around here, for my part I'm a little confused, she didn't look like the witches we had hunted in the past… she seem" Sam mused as he reached for his bag to find a clean change of pajamas, Dean plopped back down onto the mattress waiting for his brother to continue… he didn't have to wait long "she was more powerful, she didn't even seem human Dean, and that stick, she was holding it like a wand, like she can actually throw some magical sphere of light at you or something"

"You think she might be something else? Not a witch" Dean whispered with his eyes closed, he could hear his brother padding towards the bathroom to get changed, a yawn filled his mouth and he plowed his fingers through his short hair, mussing up the spikes on the top "Why won't we call Bobby in the morning, fill him on what we see tonight and hope he might have an answer"

"Yeah you're right, we would work this better in the morning" Sam watched how his brother slowly faded into sleep still in his hunting clothes but decided to let him be, they were both pretty tired and he suspected his brother couldn't wait five more minutes to get change.

With that in mind he walked to the bathroom to get changed… things will have to work tomorrow.


	3. Say All I Need

_On with the third chapter, I'm trying to update at least every week, but to be honest five more chapters and then I will be bringing it every two weeks._

_This one is for __**Marcus S. Lazarus**__ who had reminded me of a very good reference/quote I could use on this and also helped me remember something I forgot to mention before._

_It is obvious this is set after the Hansel and Gretel (2013) movie but in the Supernatural universe is placed in the last few episodes of season 3, don't know exactly after what episode but I live that to your own imagination._

_For those who had review, favorite and follow this, thanks so much, it is my honor and pleasure to have you around._

_Disclaimer as always, you recognize it, it's not mine._

* * *

When Sam woke the next morning it was to the noise of water running and Dean's voice behind the closed door of the bathroom. The elder probably doing his own small concert of some song he hear recently and dancing in front of the mirror. The image makes Sam laugh as he remembers when he caught his brother the first time in mid performance.

His smile is wipe clean almost instantly when the idea of never having to see or even hear Dean performing this kind of silly yet, entertaining acts just to put a good laugh at the people around, just to get a smile from those who are sad. Because that is what Dean does the best…Put a smile on Sam's face even when some of their time they spend it half fighting, half hunting, the older Winchester always manage to squish a good humor in their day.

Sam closed his eyes in trying to grasp to the idea that Dean still had time, they still had time to helped him, and if they finish this hunt fast, they could be back at trying to figure out how to save him from hell. He only hoped his brother had already called Bobby to give him the heads up of their hunt because if Sam was honest he didn't feel like brainstorming about anything else that didn't involve saving his big brother.

But knowing Dean, that wasn't going to happen today… or any other day for that matter. No, today they will be scouting another deserted building in the other edge of the town to see if they could find their witch there, or some clue about what she and her friends were planning.

"Morning bitch" he turned his head sharply to see Dean walking into the room without a shirt and his hair still dripping wet.

"Trying to be a striper now?"

"What?" Dean looked down at himself a smile spread on his face as he walked towards his bed and dropped onto it "I'm out of clean shirts, and it was still to early to be looking for one, but hey I could make a hot striper" he reached for his duffle bag and dug out a shirt that looked decent enough to wear, in the mean time Sam had gotten up and also move towards his duffle bag.

"Did you…"

"Call Bobby, yup, he told me he was going to look into it and he would give us a call when he get something, although he sounded angry, as in '_this is bullshit'_ kind of angry" Dean explained lacing his boots before pulling the black shirt over his head. "Get a quick shower, I heard there is something going on in the city Museum, thought maybe the witch will be there giving the fact that the event is for children, all the town is invited"

"The child art exposition is not until ten, is barely eight" Sam supplied and regret it almost instantly when he saw the smirk in his brother face as he was closing the door of the bathroom he heard Dean call out to him in his most sarcastic tone.

"We need to eat something Samantha, I'm hungry"

* * *

The restaurant was cozy and small; it had that sense of home that makes you feel welcome.

There where the smells of home cooked meals and fresh coffee.

It was almost too perfect place for them to share a meal before going to the Museum…

So with that idea in mind, James opened the dinners door to his sister and somewhere above them a bell announced their entrance. Mira smiled at him in thanks as James passed after her and motioned her towards one of the booths in the window.

"What can I get you darlings?" a middle age woman asked as soon as they both settle in a motherly tone, Mira shot a weary glance at her brother as he offered the waitress his most innocent smile, the menu in his hands already opened in what Mira knew was his order. It was pretty obvious he had come here with a the idea of what he wanted to have already rolling around.

"Two coffees please, black for my brother" James mouth shut close but she didn't acknowledge it and continue rambling on with every once of politeness she had on herself "I will like to try the four cheese omelet, and a chocolate crepe, my brother would have the scramble eggs with ham, no bacon please and apple pie"

The woman nodded writing down the drinks and food, to later disappear behind the counter yelling the orders to the back, more dishes clatter and pan against fire noises arise with the new orders.

Mira was aware of the grey-blue eyes of her brother boring into the menu she hold high to block that same steady gaze. He hated being ignored and interrupted, but mostly he hated when she decided to take his decisions without asking or even confirming if that was what he wanted. James cleared his throat to caught her attention but she remained the same. Angrily he pushed the menu down flat and out of his sister hands.

"What?"

"What?" James repeated his tone close to anger as she tried to look impassive and neutral "You order for both of us, what gives you the right to do it? I'm the older here, remember? I can pretty much order for myself thank you very much"

Mira rolled her eyes.

"Yeah so you can get something with too much cholesterol and sugar, and chocolate and other stuff you are not suppose to eat you moron"

James growled at her use of words and leaned back into the booth crossing his arms over his chest and turning at the window. It was his way of saying he wasn't going to keep up with this conversation but she was not having any of this attitude of him. He was surprised when she reached forward, hand on his chin, forcing him to turn his head again to look at her.

"James I'm not trying to control you, but lately you had been reckless with yourself, you ignore your diet, or forgot about your injections, you had started on drinking, is not you brother"

"I haven't feel like myself in sometime" he confessed with a sigh. James grabbed his sister hand pulling it away from his face with a gentleness that only he possessed. Her hand was on the table but he never took his own away from hers, letting it rest there. Somehow he needed the contact of Mira, the warm of her body makes him feel grounded and the world less confused. "Since we moved here actually, I had felt like I do and don't belong here, it is just as some part of me wanted to belong here so hard and there is this other part that wants to leave as soon as possible"

"We move in three weeks ago Jay" she replied surprised, Mira had felt different too as soon as they had settle down in their new life, it was a new continent, a new city and a new house and she had put the blame of his feelings into not having adapted yet. But there where times when she felt the same way as he did, although she was sure from where those sentiments come, deep down she was sure what had caused the change on her and her brother.

The awakening was coming, she was very close now and Mira needed to speed things up if she wanted her brother and herself to survive the oncoming threat; the next war.

"James there is something I need to tell you and it is important of you to listen very carefully"

The confusion and worry was evident on his face as she spoke, but James nodded none the less, leaning closer to her. Tough she could not get the words out, their food had just arrived interrupting her.

The waitress put the plates in the table and filled their coffee mugs with more of the hot liquid. And for the younger sibling it felt like and eternity.

Mira saw that once again her brother offer an innocent smile as a thank you and the woman left them to eat alone not before she returned the gesture with a motherly smile and Mira couldn't help but wonder what was with her brother and the older women wanting to mother him.

She could not ponder on the thought for to long, for some well known reason, James did not touch his food; he pushed the plate aside and stared at her propping his sister to continue and letting her know she still got his attention.

"What is wrong Mira?"

That tone of voice, that look in his eyes, the way his mouth twitched in worry and make his face look a couple of years younger but with that air of power that clearly say he was not a guy to be messing with, it brought her to many memories, even the question, he had asked it before slightly different, a long time ago.

_'Something wrong, Gret?'_

"I… I don't know where to begin, it is to much you need to know and is hard to explain, you would not believe me" she decided the honest approach would be the best, if her big brother was still somewhere down this fake version of a brother she had, she didn't want to brought him out to fast and with pain, he deserved better than that.

Her speech was once again interrupted by the bell of the door and she glanced behind her to see two young guys entering, the new arrivals moved towards them and took a seat in the back corner rapidly engaging in a conversation. She shook her head to get rid of the distraction and focused on her still expecting brother.

James was looking at her now with a hint of concern and only then is when she noticed the rings under his tired eyes. Truth forgotten under her own worry.

"Have you being sleeping at all?"

"Of course I am, why?" right then a yawn escaped his control and he clasped his hand over his mouth to conceal it, Mira offered a pointed look which he returned with a shrug "Maybe I being sleeping to late and waking up to early"

"Museum doesn't open until ten, why are you waking up early?"

"I don't woke up _that_ early, is nothing"

"Is there something your hiding me?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"Answer the question Hansel!"

Now it was her turn to clasp her hand over her mouth to cover her previous word, James was looking at her mildly shocked, but she could swear she saw a hint of recognition flash in his eyes before being concealed again in the deep stormy gaze.

"I need some air" she quickly added standing up and leaving before he could stop her or ask her about it. A single though running in her mind as she pushed the door open and the bell announced her departure.

_'Great job Gretel'_

* * *

_To Be Continue…_


End file.
